Sakaë Fuji
Sakaë Fuji is a daughter of Apollo.Sakaë's Biography, Demigod Creator, post 895-897. Appearance Sakaë has dark brown eyes and black hair. Her skin wouldn't be considered pale, but it's definitely a few shades lighter than the other Apollo campers'. She is five feet four inches tall. Sakaë has straight black hair. If you measure the distance from the highest point on the top of her head to the end of her hair, it's about one foot. She has dark brown eyes, so her iris sort of blends in with her pupil. Personality Sakaë tries her best to help others, but isn't very empathetic. She's very blunt and straightforward, and doesn't believe in beating around the bush or sugracoating her words. Sakaë is a practical girl. If she was in a group who had to come up with a school or Camp fundraiser, she'd be one of the people figureing out the cost, location, and profit, not a person spouting ideas. She's very ambitious, and strives to be like her mother and rebuild her family's hospital one day. Sakaë encourages herself and others to work hard to achieve their goals, but not to an unhealthy extent. Story Sakaë was born on August 14, 2001, to the god of healing and the director of a hospital in Philadelphia. Sakaë pretty much grew up in her mother's hospital, helping out after school when she turned seven, and by the time she had to leave for CHB she had assmebled a wide repertiore of medical knowledge. When Sakaë turned five, Kokona decided that she couldn't raise Sakaë on her own and run the hospital as efficiently as she liked, so she married a man named Matthew Williams. Matthew had a five-year-old son from a previous marriage named Mason, and the four moved in together and became more or less a happy family. Sakaë and Matthew never became quite touchy-feely, but they got along. In elementary school, Sakaë was diagnosed with ADHD and minor OCD but not dyslexia. She became known as "the smart Asian loner girl", who raised her hand for every question in math and science class but had no friends. Sakaë also began learning how to play the piano, and according to her teacher, she was quite talented. After Sakaë turned eleven, her mother began to notice that the patients Sakaë was around reported less pain and had an accelerated recovery process. She knew this was sign of Sakaë getting stronger and her scent becoming more prominent, but refused to send Sakaë to Camp Half-Blood until she was done with junior high. However, on March 15, 2014, at 8:15 pm, Sakaë's house was attacked by a group Scythian Dracaenae. Mason and Matthew were out runnign errands, so Sakaë and Kokona were home alone. Kokona saw them coming, and told Sakaë who she was in as little time as possible and gave her a bag of money and a map. Then she got Sakaë out of the house by using the back door, sacrificing hersefl to buy Sakaë time to escape. Sakaë ran, not even knowing where she was going. She ran into Mason and Matthew a few minutes later, and managed to choke out her story between sobs. Matthew and Mason rushed home, only to find Kokona's blood covered, lifeless body laying on the living room floor. Matthew blamed Sakaë for Kokona's death and kicked her out of the house. Sakaë later learned that he also shut down Kokona's hospital. Sakaë made her way north, but was attacked by a group of Anemoi Thuellai, or Venti, in Norristown. She was saved by a satyr named Holly Meadowood, who guided her to Camp Half-Blood. There, Sakaë learned how to use her healing magic and combine it with the medical knowledge her mother taught her through books in the Big House, other campers, and experiments. Fatal Flaw Sakaë's fatal flaw is her overly blunt nature and lack of empathy. Ablilities & Items Abilities: * Sakaë has a vast array of medical knowledge, acquired from her years spent helping Kokona in her hospital. * Sakaë can do healing magic by uttering specific chants or phrases, or placing her hands on people to apply a magical anasthetic or close up small wounds. * Sakaë has very good marksmanship with her handguns, but can't replicate that accuracy as well when she uses a bow. * Sakaë can also play the piano very well. Weapons: * Sakaë has two FN Five-seveN handguns she keeps in a holster belt. She also keeps ammunition in the belt. * Sakaë also carries a backpack filled with supplies such as food, water, and a first-aid kit, wherever she goes. Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths: * Very organized and clean * Lots of medical knowledge * Intelligent * Practical, down-to-earth * Accurate with a gun Weaknesses: * Minor OCD * Not very empathetic/too blunt * Tends to overthink things * Mediocre with a bow Likes & Dislikes Likes: * Medicine * Music (especially piano and violin/viola) * Being organized/order * Being prepared * Knowing what to do * Cleanliness Dislikes: * Dirtiness * Chaos * Being unprepared * Not knowing what to do * Having to explain things over and over again. Trivia * Sakaë was created on June 21, 2015, and accepted by Id on June 22, 2015. * Her favorite color is white. Reference List Navigation Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Apollo campers Category:Demigods Category:Greek Demigods Category:Pi's Characters